The Guy Next Door
by kikakakika
Summary: It's all started with a simple welcome note from the new neighbor, and somehow it end up with crushing confusion, popsicle stick, and much needed luck, "I literally ranted about you to you!". Fluffy oneshot.


Warning: AU

* * *

The first time Kaito notices it, he is stocking the fridge in his newly rented apartment.

'Welcome new neighbor'

It is written on a plain white paper with neat, almost girlish handwriting. The note is taped on the window with dark blue curtain as background. Said window on the other building is right face to face with the kitchen window on his apartment. Kaito just smiles and carries on with stocking after reading the note. His new neighbor sure is friendly if he greets him like this, considering they don't even live on the same building.

It is late when Kaito sees that note again. After he is done with all the moving in fuss, Kaito decides to reward himself with chocolate ice cream. He is rummaging through his freezer when he sees the window; tough it is too dark to read the note again. Kaito rips one of the boxes that scattered messily around the room and takes a black sharpie from his bag. The new tenant scribbles some answer and slips it behind his chartreuse curtain. He finishes the ice cream and hurriedly goes to sleep. He can't be late for the college tomorrow.

'How do you know someone is going to live in this apartment anyway?'

When the student wakes up and makes some toast the next morning he knows that the note has been replied. He continues his breakfast and the other morning routine, his new neighbor can wait.

'My friend own your building, said someone is renting the place right beside mine. I thought I'd drop by and said hi'

Kaito is ready to go when he remember about it. He snatches the cardboard, flips it, and writes a reply.

'I see, thanks for welcoming me new neighbor, I hope we can get along well!'

When he comes home later, he got a smiley face from his new neighbor.

':)'

-KSKSKS-

It was a slow day at campus. It's almost the end of semester, so there was no new project or new victim to prank. Kaito comes home early and planning to plays games till he pass out, because honestly there is no better thing than spending hours and hours in front of the computer on the night right before the day off.

It's almost 2 AM in the morning when Kaito gets up from his nest on the couch, stiff everywhere and tired as hell. He staggers to the general area of kitchen, hoping to get some midnight snack before he passes out. When he is getting milk to pour over cereal he sees the lamp inside the house next door is still on. Kaito pouts and rips some post-it on the fridge, write something on it, and sticks it to the window. Then he shoves back the cereal bowl in the fridge and storms back, only to sleep uncomfortably on the couch until morning.

'Sleeping too late is bad for your health you know'

The messy haired boy wakes up with back pain and couch print on his cheek, good thing today is Sunday. When he checks on the post-it Kaito sees his neighbor already replied.

'Said someone who slept as late as me last night, if not latter'

'Hey I was gaming! What's your excuse?'

Kaito spends the rest of his day alternating between cleaning his room and replying the neighbor. The guy never opens the curtain tough, so he never sees him in person, and vice versa.

'Too many works, too little time'

'What kind of work? I feel bad for you really, it's weekend yet you are not out enjoying warm sunshine but working all night long'

'Case report or painfully long paperwork if you prefer'

'What are you doing for a living anyway?'

'I am a detective at Tokyo force'

'Ha!'

Kaito grins when he knows his neighbor's job is. Detective is not a job that lies really well with him, maybe he is biased because he is growing up with a stuck up detective as a best friend. It's time to tease the neighbor a little bit.

'Hey, I love my job, what's wrong with it?'

'But a detective is nothing more than a critic, don't you think? Accusing people, looking for mistakes Granted, those people are usually very evil, but still!'

'This is our second conversation and you are already insulting my job. Polite, aren't you?'

'But still!'

'Just for that comment neighbor, I will find you, and I will swat you over the head'

':D'

-KSKSKS-

Before he knows it, passing notes with the neighbor has become habit for Kaito. Sometimes they can go at it all day long, sometimes they don't talk, write at all to each other for three days straight. Usually those papers filled with bickers or a simple care hidden behind teasing words. Almost a month passed yet neither of them knows each other name, or has a care to know the names. Kaito is enjoying the other company, and that's all that matter.

'I see you bought a whiteboard dear neighbor, this relationship is getting serious'

'Screw you; I'm tired looking for paper when I want to write something'

'Admit it, now you like me enough to buy this for me!"

"Are you implying that you don't like me kid? Because I am not the one who replies with long, long words every time'

'It means I'm way more creative than you!'

'It doesn't'

'It does!'

'It doesn't'

'It totally does'

'This is getting us nowhere, isn't it?

'I think so'

'I see you bought a whiteboard dear neighbor, this relationship is getting serious'

'You are not allowed to steal my words a week ago'

'It's not yours; I don't see your name on it'

'This is coming from someone who already has a steady job? Real mature detective'

'Ha ha'

'Word thief!'

'You know, this behavior of yours is supporting my suspicion about you'

'What suspicion?'

'That you are a sixteen years old brat living alone in messy apartment in the next building'

'I'm 21 mind you, all grown up, happily living my campus life and everything'

'I see, then the name change from sixteen years old brat to a very, very childish young man'

'…I can't argue with that'

The neighbor is really fun to tease tough, so Kaito really have nothing to complain for.

-KSKSKS-

Kaito woke up with a throbbing head and sore throat this morning. He got caught in a heavy rain yesterday; combining it with days of sleep depravity and lack of food means he has a very nasty cold. He is trying to warm a canned soup so he can drink medicine when hears someone tapping his fingers against the glass.

'You okay kid? I heard coughing hazard from your apartment'

He scribbles his answer and taps the window, it seems the neighbor is somewhere near at the window moment. Kaito spends his morning trying to get food inside as much as he can while waiting patiently for the sound of finger tapping on the glass.

'Caught a cold yesterday, very horrible cold'

'Have you drunk your medicine?'

'So you care about me after all, I'm touched'

'Save the cheekiness and use it after you have recovered'

'Yeah yeah, I will take the pills. The point stands still tough, you do care about me~'

'So what if I care? You make my day less boring, that's not a bad thing'

'I'm touched about this heartfelt confession of yours darling'

'If you still have the energy to be a cheeky brat, you should just use it to battle the cold, not me'

'Will do :D'

Kaito wipes the words and rewrites something on the whiteboard before putting it back on the window,

'Thanks for caring dear neighbor'

He plops a pill and goes back to bed. A content smile stays on Kaito's face until he falls asleep. It's nice to know that the detective cares about him.

-KSKSKS-

'Kid's show is on tomorrow, aw yes!'

'That famous magician? Now I know you also like magic tricks, another thing to add to your childish list'

'Don't be a sticky mud you, this man is awesome!'

'Not interested'

'Even if I said you can go with me? The place is not really far from here and I got two tickets~'

'Is busy and still not interested'

':('

-KSKSKS-

In the end, Kaito watches the show all by himself.

He tried to ask Aoko, but she already has a plan for the evening. He could have asked Hakuba, but the last time they watched magic show together Kaito got an earful of all the tricks behind it and some bored rants from the blonde. It wasn't fun for both of them. Not to mention he is still hoping that his neighbor would come with him. It's not Kaito's fault if he is really curious about the guy that hiding behind the anonymity between them. The neighbor, with all his witty remarks and everything, is interesting enough to make Kaito back for more.

It's also not Kaito's fault if he may have a crush on the detective.

Kaito drops himself on the cushioned chair; blatantly ignore the disappointed feeling every time he sees the empty chair to his left. Someone rushes to the chair on his other side when the show almost starts, very much out of breath. Kaito throws him a sideway glace, noting that the guy has pretty face and wears semi formal suit, as if he ran all the way from his work to come here.

He returns his attention back to the stage. Honestly, Kaito already knows all the tricks behind every show he has ever watched, he is not the only son of a famous magician for nothing after all. But that doesn't make him loose the excitement whenever he watches it, not even a bit. Kaito loves magic too much for that.

The muttering from the seat next to him pulls Kaito attention. The pretty boy is fiddling with his phone, sometimes glancing back to the stage only to looks back to the phone in hand. Then he nonchalantly murmurs all the tricks behind the performance, the same thing that runs inside Kaito's head, quietly under his breath. The words slip through his lips before Kaito knows it,

"Why bother to come if you are not going to enjoy it?"

The pretty guy looks a bit surprised, "I am enjoying it."

"I suppose you don't notice you fiddle with your phone rather than watching the whole time?"

"Just because I don't give it my full attention like you doesn't mean I am not enjoying it."

"Oh please," Kaito smirks mockingly, "You know all the tricks behind this show already, what more to enjoy?"

"But that means you also know about the tricks," The young man rolls his eyes at Kaito, "What more to enjoy?"

"Magic is more than tricks you know," Kaito smiles fondly, "To see how a magician carries out his performance are a treat by itself."

"Great, now you remind me of him."

"Huh?"

"The guy that made me comes here," The other pouts lightly, "A friend who said Kid is awesome."

"He is," The messy haired young man grins, "Your friend has very good taste."

"I guess so."

"Tough I can't say the same for you."

The pretty boy throws him an incredulous look, "As much as I like to bicker more with you, I have to go," He gets up from the seat, "The show is over."

"Really?" Kaito looks around and noting that everybody is beginning to leave the building, "I didn't notice."

"Probably because you were too busy bothering me," He starts walking to the exit, "See you around, brat."

-KSKSKS-

'Guess who I met today'

'Sherlock Holmes?'

'Ha ha kid, very funny'

'I know, I am one hilarious person. Who is tough, an old friend?'

'A brat'

'You met a kid and you have the need to tell me about it?'

'He loves magic, almost felt like obsessed with it. He reminded me of you'

'Was he as awesome as me?'

'Yup, just as annoying as you'

'You wounded me dear, I thought what we have between us is special!'

'Don't worry; you are still the most annoying kid I've ever talked to'

'Ouch detective, ouch'

'At least you are a special kind of brat'

'So I'm more than _that annoyingly childish neighbor_ to you?'

'Maybe'

'Two confession in less than two weeks, I feel loved darling'

'Ha ha'

-KSKSKS-

It's a hot night when Kaito goes out to get cold treat. He walks through the street determinedly and entering a mini market just around the corner not far away from his building. The messy haired boy ignores the cashier friendly greeting for the favor of getting an ice cream as fast as possible. It is painfully cliché really, but when Kaito reaches out for the last orange double-stick popsicle on the fridge another hand also going for the same thing. Kaito and the other guy end up holding the same popsicle, when he looks up he met a pair of blue eyes that belong to someone familiar,

"Ah!"

"Hello."

"It's you!"

"So it's me," The pretty guy barely bats his eyelashes as calmly takes the cold treat from the slack grip of the other, "Bye, brat."

"Wait," Kaito quickly snatches something from the fridge, a tub of chocochip ice cream, and runs to the sarcastic guy at the cashier, "I saw it first!"

"Sure you were," Shinichi pays for his things, the orange popsicle and a pack of batteries, "Too late tough, It's mine now."

Kaito is shuffling with his wallet when the blue eyed guy walks out from the store, screaming indignantly, "Not fair!"

Kaito walks out and feels the sudden hot air attacking him back, feeling annoyed about losing the interesting blue eyed guy. When he stomps unhappily on the street he sees the other is actually walking just a few steps away after him, so he jogs to catch up, grinning widely the whole time.

"Caught you!"

Shinichi raises his eyebrow at the brunette beside him, the one who clutches his arm triumphantly.

"It's not fair to snatch things away from someone you know," Kaito lets go the hand and now walking side by side with the detective, "And that ice cream is practically mine already."

"It's not yours; I don't see your name on it"

Kaito's step halts suddenly, remembering the exact same words, before he casually continue walking, "That's not the point; I saw it first."

"Did you just go all stalkery on me just because a popsicle stick?"

"Yes and no. Yes, it's the popsicle and some other reasons," Kaito whines, "And no I don't act stalkery, not at all."

Shinichi gives the other an incredulous look, "You do realize that you've been following me for quite a while."

"Nope," The brunette sticks his tongue out, "Apparently I am too busy bothering the fun out of you."

The detective sighs in defeat and pulls the student hand to the nearest bus stop around, which is only three building away from Kaito's apartment, and sits on the red bench, "Let's hope I am right about you not being a stalker," Shinichi pats the spot beside him invitingly, "Why don't you sit and tell me what you want."

"How harsh," Kaito pouts but drops beside the detective nonetheless, "And here I thought I already charmed you the other day."

The detective smirks "If that's what you call charming someone then I have a bad news for you."

The brunette shouts indignantly, "Hey!"

"God, you are fun to tease," Shinichi smirks, "So what is the some other reasons that make you following me like a lost puppy?"

And finally they chat, warm and alive. They talks about names, about everything that matters, everything little things that slowly becoming important because he wants to know the other better. The brunette can't even hide his blush when the other laughs at his silly excuse,

"You went all creepy on me because you 'just wanted to'? What kind of excuse is that?"

"A good reason obviously," Kaito rolls his eyes, "And for the last time, it's not creepy, the way back to my apartment just happen to be the same with yours."

"Sure," The detective draws his 'u' as long as he can, he doesn't even bother to hide his amused smile, "I guess I have to apologize for my rudeness eh, mister totally not a creepy stalker?"

Shinichi ignores the other unhappy sigh and opens the popsicle from the plastic bag, taking out the double stick treat and break it. The black haired man hands one of the orange cold treat to the pouting guy beside him, putting the best pleading eyes he can muster, "You will forgive me right?"

"Bribing me with food will not get you forgiven faster," despite his words and pout, Kaito takes the orange treat, "Now is the only exception because I would kill for a popsicle in a hot night like this."

"Just say 'yes, thank you' like a normal person why don't you?"

Kaito booing quietly but grins anyway, they settle for comfortable silence but not for long. Suddenly Shinichi gets up and taking his now a bit lighter plastic bag, "Gotta go, "

The detective laughs when the other throws a mock pout, "Leaving so soon?"

"Not as soon as you think it is," Kaito gives him a sad look, "See you around, brat."

"Wait!" Kaito reaches out for his arm before he can walk away, "Can I get your number?"

Shinichi rises of his eyebrow and has a knowing smile when the messy haired guy looks away to hide his flushed face, "Please?"

"How about this," Shinichi bends a little and holds up the other's chin so he can stare at his violet eyes, faces close enough for their breath to mingle together, "If we meet again, I'll own you my number and a date."

The detective leaves the stunned brunette with a whispered good luck. Kaito finally realizes he has been staying still for a while when the popsicle drips into his right palm. He curses softly and hurriedly munching the treat before it's all melt. Then he dazedly walks back to his apartment, feeling a bit sorry to those poor souls that live on his neighbor building which unfortunately has a black out.

When he gets back at home, Kaito realizes that his own chocochip ice cream has half melt because of the long talk with Shinichi. Kaito doesn't even mind about it, not even a little bit. He shrugs nonchalantly and decides to might as well eat the melting chocolate goodness. He opens his curtain, sits and staring thoughtlessly at the blackened window that belong to his neighbor when suddenly a bright light, probably from emergency light, blaring from the window. He can see a shadow of tall, lean figure with a short hair appears swiftly on the window before the figure takes away the light source and everything is dark again. So Kaito's playful neighbor is a male.

It doesn't really matter to the brunette anyway. Kaito likes the guy; he could care less about what the gender is.

His thought flies back to Shinichi. Shinichi and his personality, hooks him completely. Even if their meeting makes him feels like a girl in a shoujo manga, but Kaito can't forget about their talks, about that promise of another meeting, about that warm hand and whispered good luck. Kaito is hoping for luck to be on his side so they will meet again someday, and he will have another chance.

Good luck indeed.

-KSKSKS-

'I met a cute guy the other day.'

'Good for you'

'He was very sassy'

'Okay'

'And painfully adorable'

'Fine, I'll bite. How was the guy?

'He is cute obviously, has a good, if not a bit dry, sense of humor. He works at Tokyo Police Force, I really hope he is a policeman because damn, uniform is hot. He eats sweetly sour cold treat, he lives alone, he like magic as much as you do, his best friend is one tough girl. Did I mention that he is cute? Because he is, very much'

'And you are ranting like it's the end of the world; I can guess who is crushing so hard right now,'

'And he wouldn't give me his number!'

'Good for him. With the way you talked, you sounded like an excited stalker'

'I am not a stalker! Ugh'

'You did sound like one.'

'But I really want his number'

'Too bad, so sad'

'You should feel sad for me; your friend just lost his chance to date an awesome guy!'

'Gee I feel bad for you, it's called rejection'

':('

'But I do sincerely hope you will meet this guy again, so you can go all excited on him, get the number, and maybe causing some him mental pain'

'That's just harsh dear neighbor; do you have personal issue against my happiness or something?'

'Not really, but someone have to balances your excitement'

'Or maybe you are just being mean'

':p'

'Anyway, the cute guy did mention to own me a date if we meet again'

'See, it isn't that hopeless'

'More like him being such a tease'

'Still another chance, no?'

'Well, yeah'

'Good luck, kid'

'Thanks :D'

-KSKSKS-

Shinichi is stuck inside a pretty crammed train in the middle Sunday. He is on his way to Ran's, almost arrives really, when he hears a shuffling behind his back and suddenly _that_ voice starlets him, triumphant and teasing,

"You own me a date and your number, Shinichi-kun."

"So I do," The detective spins around and grin at the slightly taller brunette, "Congratulation for finding me again, brat."

Shinichi chuckles when the other sticks his tongue out at him. He holds up his palm expectantly, "Can I?"

Kaito gives his phone and watches as the blue eyed man saving his number in before dialing it, he quickly end it after the opening of The Man Who Never Lied rings on the train, "Tony's, tonight at seven, my treat."

The train stops with a loud ding as the door behind Shinichi's back sliding open, the detective starts to walk away, leaving the hopeful brunette behind, "I'll see you around, brat."

-KSKSKS-

Kaito just gets home, brimming with happiness because his lovely Shinichi finally letting him to his apartment. The brunette quickly writes to his neighbor about the news, waiting impatiently for a familiar knocking on the window.

The student is not even sure anymore what the relationship between the neighbor and him is anymore; they started with _that one neighbor_, to him crushing hopelessly on the anonymous detective. And now after his Shinichi came to the picture, His neighbor becomes a listening, sassy older brother he never has before, tough still with the not-so-brotherly feeling to him.

'I am soo happy'

'Care to tell me why?'

'The boyfriend is inviting me for lunch tomorrow'

'I think it's pretty common if you are dating someone, kid'

'At his place!'

'Well, that's pretty big deal, are you expecting something?'

'Great, I can even hear your teasing _tone_ through the writing'

'That's one of my 108 secret skills, giving tone to my writing'

'And now you are quoting children show'

'Soo, are you expecting something?'

'No, not really'

'Why so ecstatic then?'

'First time going to the lover doesn't make you happy? I mean, we've been dating for almost months'

'I guess'

Kaito pauses writing and plays the sharpie in his hand, he really wants to tell the neighbor about his fading crush on him, really wants to,

'Say, if I confess something to you right now, pretty big, will you promise that the thing between us will stay like this?'

'Well, that's escalated quickly'

'Will you?'

'Sure. You are a good friend, nothing's going to change'

Really, really wants to,

'I am an 18 years old psychopath'

'For real?'

Should he?

'Yeah, I have bunch of dismembered, bleeding bodies here right now'

'Okay, sit still for me will you? I am going to your apartment in uniform, with handcuff and detective Takagi in tow real soon'

'Damn, that's sounds kinky'

'And you are ridiculous'

'Am I busted then?'

'Your lie is so terrible I am laughing so hard right now'

'Ouch, and here I thought I am a good liar'

'Back to the main question, what do you really want to say?'

Should he not?

'I want to tell the boyfriend about you'

'Sure, do that. I don't mind'

'Dear neighbor, you are the best'

'I wonder if he will get jealous if he know about me tough, I talk to you almost every day after all'

'No way, my boyfriend is the sweetest thing in the world, he won't get jealous'

'Suure'

'I am going to tell you as my big brotherly, annoying neighbor anyway'

'Screw you kid'

':p'

Kaito sighs in defeat, he shouldn't tell after all. Even if their silly talks always make him want to know more and more about the neighbor. He shouldn't change how thing between them, and let the unknown crush fades and forgotten.

He has a wonderful boyfriend now, and it's more than enough.

'Whatever. But good luck kid, for your lunch date'

-KSKSKS-

"Be a good boy and take out the popcorn for me, Kaito"

Kaito brings the big bowl full of buttery goodness to the couch in front the TV. Overall, his date with Shinichi went nicely, they ate and Shinichi suggested watching movie together. That's why he is now sitting on said boyfriend's couch, a bit stiffly one might say, waiting for the other to come and sit beside him.

Kaito can't help it. Coming to Shinichi's apartment is nerve-wrecking. The room, so clean and tidy, so much different than the messy thing he calls his apartment. It makes him painfully aware of four years gap between them.

What if Shinichi wants someone older than him? Someone more mature and will take care of him more finely than Kaito ever could? The student is so busy biting his lips and worrying he doesn't realize the blue eyed man, hand full of cold drinks, tiptoeing quietly behind him with a wide cat grin. He is way too late when suddenly the detective whisper right next to his ear,

"Why so serious?" Shinichi grins when the blush creeping up so fast on Kaito's face, he continues in deliberately husky voice, "We are alone you know, there is no need to be nervous."

Kaito jerks his head away and pouts at the detective, "Why were you all muttering anyway?"

"Oh nothing," Kaito leans back when his grinning boyfriend sits beside him, "Just worried about something."

"Worried about me leaving you for someone older?"

"Yes, wait no!" The brunette sighs when the detective raises his eyebrow knowingly, "Oh fine, how do you know?"

"Lately you've been dressing up formally, older-ey. It's not that hard to guess why. "

Kaito blows his bangs in annoyance, "I am allowed to worry."

"You are, tough I don't see why," Shinichi laces their fingers together; "I choose to be with you, don't I? I think it's all that matter right now."

Kaito closes his eyes and feels the relief washes his body like a calming wave. The fingers leaves his grasp when Shinichi gets up and pecks his cheek swiftly, "Why don't you pick something to watch? I need to do something for a minute."

"Okay."

The brunette watches from the corner of his eyes when Shinichi walks away and takes a sharpie from the nearest table, then he makes his way to the window right beside the couch.

"Is there any other reason for all those fidgeting earlier?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Shinichi takes something behind his curtain and looks back at the brunette, "Aren't you expecting _something_ when coming to my house?"

Kaito feels the darn heat makes its way back to his cheek, "No, not really"

"I think it's too early for doing things tough," Shinichi pointedly watch the clock on the wall, what is exactly he means by _too early_? "Or maybe not."

Kaito wisely looks away from the detective's suggestive look and return his gaze back to DVDs collection in his lap. The other easy laugh fills the silence between them.

Shinichi is a big tease, Kaito is not sure he likes it or not.

The student realizes the other is taking way too long about whatever he is doing, cleaning a mini whiteboard?, when he is on his way back after putting the DVD. Kaito quickly reroutes to the detective instead.

"Hey," Kaito circles his arms around Shinichi's waist, slowly closing the gap between his chest and the other back, "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Shinichi smiles when the other puts his chin on his shoulder, fingers still dancing on the board, "Doing something."

"Obviously," He closes his eyes, simply enjoying warm presence in his arms, "What something."

"I know I should have told you way earlier, but I am chatting regularly with someone."

"Hm?" Kaito blinks and looks at the detective handwriting, a very familiar handwriting, "Who?"

'Soo what did he say? I am curious'

"My next building neighbor," Shinichi drags open the dark blue curtain before laying the whiteboard back on the window, "I don't really know the guy tough."

Kaito looks straight through the window, seeing a familiar whiteboard in front of chartreuse curtain.

':D'

Shinichi expects the younger one to be jealous, at least pouting for the rest of their date. He certainly didn't expect a quiet laugh coming from his back, "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I?" Still giggling, Kaito hides his face on the other neck, "It took me a whole month to find you again, you know."

"I know, blame your luck," Shinichi tries to shove the other away, "Stop that! It tickles!"

The brunette doesn't even budge with the other half hearted shove, "Imagine how much time we could save if I had just knocked on your door!"

"I don't get it," Shinichi manages to shrugs off the slightly taller man and spins around, "What are you talking about?"

"All those fuss about crushing and everything is totally pointless!" Kaito takes a step back, looking at the other with wide eyes, and shakes his head, "I literally ranted about you to you!"

"What are you-"realization dawns on the detective, "Oh."

Kaito grins at his boyfriend, "The name is _that annoyingly childish neighbor."_

"Oh my God, it _is_ you!" Shinichi blinks unbelievingly, "No wonder I always got this feeling around you."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like I know you before the first time we met,"

"We've met alright, somehow," Kaito moves closer and links his fingers behind the other back, "and just so you know I've worried about crushing on you while dating you, to the point of lying to you."

Shinichi laughs at the brunette's chest, "And the whole psychopath thing is the best lie you could buy me?"

"I was confused and in hurry, what do you expect?"

"I don't know, then again maybe it's just you being a bad liar," The detective grins at the other disapproving grumble, "How come you didn't realize this earlier? Unlike me, you do know my place."

"I know right, guess I am way too distracted to notice earlier."

"You did tell me about all those nerve before coming here."

"Oh shush," Kaito leans his chin on top of black mop, "I am just glad that apparently in any ways, it's still you"

"I still can't believe I manages to make you fall for both of my.. personality, that's kind of awesome."

"I know you are awesome, that's why I date you,"

"Are you sure it's not just my dashing good looks?"

"That's too, and every other thing," Kaito leans a bit lower so his forehead is touching Shinichi's,"That makes me falling for you."

"Oh," The detective opens his eyes and smiles, "It makes both of us then."

-KSKSKS-

'Soo what did he say? I am curious'

'He said you are cute'

'Are you sure that what he said? Not what you think?'

'It's probably more to what I think'

'So you think I am cute'

'The cutest in the world, though maybe I am a bit biased'

'Why's that?'

'You know, with me dating the boyfriend now and everything'

'Hm? Won't the boyfriend be jealous?'

'I don't think he would, you are my dearest neighbor after all'

'Aren't you lucky little thing'

'The luckiest one'

* * *

I was planning this to be Lollipop's chapter but then it explodes to a 5k+ oneshot, how come i can't write cute short drabbles anymore (´Д｀。)

But writing this story was fun and I really like the plot so it will mean a lot if you tell me what you think about it ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

thanks for reading~


End file.
